


A Look

by Stormfet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I have that head cannon, I ship this ship so hard here read my fluff, Rey is a lesbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day before Rey leaves to go train with Luke, she meets a pilot that puts a wrench in the plans. (Note -- this has some Force Awakens Spoilers, so be warned!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look

A look like that can stop you in your tracks. Among a hundred, a thousand people rushing to do their jobs. She stepped off the Millenium Falcon, Starkiller Base blown up just a few short hours ago, the Resistance around them yelling, celebrating. Finn rushed out of her hands to medical. Leia standing with her, hugging her, supporting her, and knowing somehow what happened to Han. Both of them knew. Poe appearing, smiling at first and then terrified when he saw Finn, Rey hugging him, telling him Finn would be okay. Among all of that, a single look.

Rey didn’t know who she was. A pilot, still dressed in orange and wearing a jumpsuit, a pilot with a grin on her face, moving from one conversation to the next. As busy as Rey was. But the moment their eyes met, time seemed to stop. The people around them slowed, their words didn’t quite make it to their ears. Rey’s voice caught in her throat, and the pilot looked like she was going to say something, but she didn’t. Rey’s eyebrows pulled together in a slight frown...what was this?

And then the moment broke. Rey was pulled away by others, Finn going to medical, Poe needing her and BB-8 right this very second. And the pilot was pulled away by another, embracing her to celebrate the victory. Places to go, things to do. Rey pulled her eyes away. Not right now.

A moment at breakfast the next morning. Finn was still in medical, in a coma he might never come out of. Poe was eating with her, eating oatmeal mush in silence, their hands held together, supporting each other. Rey knew how Poe felt about Finn. And he was her best friend. If they lost him...

“Hello,” said the pilot, sitting down. Rey looked up, and her heart skipped a beat. It was the pilot from the evening before. Rey nearly choked on her oatmeal, Poe pounding her on the back. “Mind if I have a bite with you two?”

“Sit on down, Jess!” Poe said, gesturing her to sit down with a huge grin. Rey nearly rolled her eyes. Poe could never resist turning down another friend, not even when he was as sad as he was. 

The pilot sat for a moment in silence, Rey and she staring at Poe. “Oh right!” Poe said, slapping his forehead. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Oblivious as ever, Poe,” said the pilot, her eyes twinkling. Rey got a good look at her face -- round, sweet, she had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and deep brown eyes. Rey couldn’t look away. She fiddled self consciously at her own hair, pulled back in its customary braids. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and distracted herself by eating a mouthful of oatmeal. The pilot laughed at her gently. Rey smiled.

“Is he always like this?” she asked with a grin.

“Always and forever,” the pilot said rolling her eyes. Rey felt her skin began to redden.

“Anyway, anyway, sorry,” Poe said, running his fingers through his hair. “Rey, this is Jessika Pava, the second best pilot in the galaxy. Second to me. Jess, this is Rey, jedi-in-training, pilot, scavenger and generally pretty cool.”

“Second best?” Jess said, mockingly shocked at the same time Rey said “Generally pretty cool??”

“I do my best, ladies,” Poe said, shrugging and taking another bite of his oatmeal.

“You can call me Jess,” Jess said, introducing herself and reaching across the table with a gloved hand towards Rey. “Oh, oops, sorry about that,” she said, pulling off the worn leather flying gloves and revealing a small, slender hand. Rey shook it. It felt...very good actually.

“Rey,” she said. “And I’m always cool.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jessika said, taking a bite of oatmeal.

“So you were in the battle yesterday, right?” Rey asked.

“Of course,” Jessika said. “Blue Squadron, Blue Three at your service!” She added, with a two fingered salute from her forehead.

One of the other pilots came over to the three of them and bent to tell them some news. “The R2-D2 unit has come out of low power!” he said. “I’ve been instructed by Leia to tell you she needs you at once! And bring BB-8, Poe.”

Poe and Rey looked at each other, Rey grabbing Poe’s shoulders. She turned to Jess. “This means...” she began.

“Luke Skywalker!” Jess finished. The three of them stood up, abandoning their oatmeal at the dish receptacle and running through the base to the central command area. Leia stood there with C-3PO, BB-8 whirring next to them. And behind Leia, R2-D2 beeping away, the lights now returned to their once blue color.

“Poe, Rey,” Leia said. “The map!”

The rebels gathered round as R2-D2 projected the map onto the ceiling, BB-8 fitting in the last piece.

“Luke,” Leia said as everyone’s eyes followed the trail of dots to where he had disappeared to so many years ago.

Rey’s heart began to soar. She knew exactly what this meant -- a teacher, finally, someone to show her how to use the force properly, how to finally be a jedi.

She turned to Jess, her face alight, but then she realized. She couldn’t stay. She would have to leave everyone, old friends and new ones. Jess turned to her, about to say something, but Leia immediately began to talk to Rey, making plans for her to find Luke and learn how to be a jedi. Rey mouthed to Jess, “meet you later!” Jess nodded, turning away as the other rebels continued about their business.

Hours later, Rey finally escaped the base, running outside to catch some fresh air. “Rey!” a voice called, Rey turning to see Jess running out from the base, her hair loose, out of her jumpsuit uniform.

“Hey,” Rey said, turning around. Jess sat beside her on some supply piles. 

“Look,” Jess said, running her fingers through her hair. “I know we just met yesterday, and you leave --?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Rey said, excitedly and sadly.

“You leave tomorrow,” Jess said. “But...I don’t really know how to say this without just saying it...” Rey’s heart began to pound...is this what she thought it was going to be?

“I really like you,” Jess said. Rey’s heart soard.

“Me too!” Rey said. “When our eyes met the other day --”

“--I just sort of --” Jess continued.

“Knew,” they said together. Jess was suddenly closer to Rey, her calloused pilot hands on Rey’s arm wraps. Rey wanted to tear them off and have Jess’ fingers on her skin. 

“I know,” Rey said softly, her hand reaching out to touch Jess’. Their fingers laced together. All of the times Finn had grabbed her hand...well, it wasn’t like she didn’t like him, but this felt...right. Jess’ fingers were slender and smooth, but her fingers were calloused and worn from gripping the flight controls. She ran her thumb over Jess’ knuckle, and Jess giggled gently.

“Well,” Jess said, nervously running her fingers through her hair. “Perhaps we can have dinner tonight?”

“I’d like that very much,” Rey said, smiling.

“Great,” Jess said. “Say goodbye to everyone, and maybe pack. And I’ll see you tonight.” She leaned forward and gently kissed Rey’s cheek, Rey’s heart soaring, her face turning bright red. She waved to Jess as Jess headed back into the base. Rey should probably get going as well. Lots of things to be done.

She spent the day packing, planning, talking and goodbying. She and Leia agreed, Chewie and R2 would accompany her to train with Luke on the Millennium Falcon. Leia left Rey to say goodbye to those she was leaving behind and pack. She first made her way to her temporary room in the barracks, a single cot and a window marking the room. Her meagre possessions were scattered around the room, somewhat neat. The past week had been a bit of a mess. Her scavenger fatigues were neatly washed, and along with the new fatigues the rebels had given her, Rey stowed those away in her pack. Her staff was leaning against the door. She picked it up, remembering how she found it -- it was an old piece of a ship stranded on Jakku, a support beam of some kind. Rey had taken it and made it into a makeshift weapon. She set it back against the wall. She looked through her pack -- an assortment of clothing and spare parts rattled around inside. She glanced over to the table -- Luke’s lightsabre sat there, alone and cold it seemed. She still shivered every time she picked it up, but now it was out of power and respect, not fear. She had won a battle with this weapon. She stowed it away at the top of her bag.

Packing done, Rey began to wander through the base, looking for the few people she needed to say goodbye to. She found herself in medical, and after a few questions, she found Finn’s cot. 

Poe was sitting next to the bed Finn was resting on, a monitor watching his vitals, eyes remained closed. Rey sat down next to Poe, putting her arm around his shoulders. Poe’s eyes looked very tired.

“I leave first thing tomorrow morning,” Rey said to Poe, putting her head on his shoulder. Poe nodded.

“I figured as much,” he said. “You have to be trained.” He blinked several times.

“Don’t cry, Poe,” Rey said, using her sleeve to wipe away his eyes. Poe turned and hugged her. “I’ll come back. I promise.”

“I know,” Poe said. “I just don’t know how long it will be.”

“I have to come back,” Rey said, beginning to blush. “Someone might...be waiting for me.”

Poe looked up, a smile beginning to creep over his sad face. “You and Jess?” he asked, his eyebrow moving up. Rey nodded, a grin breaking over her face. Her cheeks turned bright red. “Congratulations!” Poe said with a huge smile, hugging her tightly. 

“I’m eating dinner with her tonight,” Rey said. “I leave tomorrow, but who knows...”

“I could tell you guys hit it off this morning,” Poe said with a grin. He bunched his hands in fist, pumping them in the air. “I’m so happy! Once Finn awakes, maybe...we all go out for dinner together?”

“Like a double date, you mean,” Rey said cheekily, and Poe practically pushed her off the bed. Rey used the force to catch herself.

“Hey, no force,” Poe said. “That’s cheating.”

“Shut up, you,” Rey said, knocking her forehead into his shoulder. “I have to say goodbye to Finn.”

Poe fell silent as Rey hugged the still man, eyes closed, heart beeping slowly. She rested her head on his chest.

“I promise I’ll be back,” she said. “I know you can hear me. I promise. And until I do, you better keep that Poe nice and warm, you hear?” She could hear Poe huff in the background. “But seriously, Finn. I will come back. And you better be awake when I do.”

She stood up, glancing at the clock. It was almost time. “Wish me luck,” she said, straightening her fatigues the Resistance had given her so she could change out of her disgusting desert clothes she had been wearing for the past week. Poe nodded with a smile.

“Good luck,” he said as she walked out of medical. Steady through the base though her heart began to pound. She went into the dining hall, most of the Resistance already there eating dinner. She looked around, and she saw her walking across the room, her fatigues neatly pressed, helmet in her hand, hair loose. Rey felt a warmth spread through her that she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“Come on,” Jessika said with a nod at the door. “I don’t feel like eating in the cafeteria tonight, not when it’s such a nice evening. Look,” Jess said, holding out her rebel helmet. Two bundles of food were stashed away inside. “Come on,” she said again.

Rey followed Jess outside past the ships, practically jumping around Jessika with excitement. Jess walked almost slowly, attempting to keep a straight face but a grin breaking out as Rey jumped around her.

“Let’s race!” Rey said excitedly as they came outside, and she took off along the length of ships and supplies outside the base. Jess was left behind as Rey’s spring like legs took over, the many times she had to run from various beings on Jakku taking over. But Jess was in the Resistance -- her training proved a help as she began to overtake Rey.

Rey closed her eyes, reaching out to the force. With every step, she gave herself a little boost until her legs were flying.

“No fair, cheater!” Jess called from behind. Rey slowed, letting Jess catch up. They slowed, walking now, breathing heavily. “No using the force, Jedi-in-training!”

“Well, I haven’t had years of training, Ms. I’m-a-pilot!” Rey countered, shoving Jessika’s shoulder lightly. Jess laughed, shoving her shoulder against Rey’s. Rey felt her heart skip and jump, pound under her chest as Jessika did.

They looked at each other for a moment, Rey still finding her amazingly beautiful and fascinating and just...everything she wanted to be around. “Come on,” Jess said again, her brown eyes twinkling.

“Where are you taking me?” Rey asked playfully, following Jess through the woods, sticks cracking under her feet, branches brushing at their hair. Rey was still impressed at how bright and green D’Qar was. How bright and green the galaxy was.

“You’ll see,” Jessika said with a sly smile. Rey rolled her eyes and followed through the woods. Her eyes couldn't help but wander over Jessika’s fatigues pulled tightly against her ass as she bent over...her eyes skipped back up to Jess’ head as she came up a small hill.

Jess turned, beckoning to Rey. Rey scrambled up the short embankment, and came into a small clearing. The trees and woods cleared out, and Rey gasped.

The planet opened into a huge, terrifying cliff, the valley spread out around them. Far below a river spiraled through the cliff at the bottom, hundreds of feet below, sparkling blue. The trees, Rey had never seen so many trees in her life, green and needly and tall and short. And a waterfall splashed and sprayed water along one end of the valley -- on their side. The water sprayed out, but not quite to their secret space.

Jessika sat down, pulling off her boots and crossing her legs, patting the ground next to her. Rey sat down, splaying her legs and throwing her head back onto the soft grass. She couldn’t help it -- after all that had happened, and after years on Jakku, she finally could appreciate the green.

Jess smiled down at her, watching Rey feel the ground, the dirt and the grass. “It’s...beautiful,” Rey said, sitting up again and looking out across the valley.

“I know,” Jessika said. “I come here sometimes when I want to clear my mind.”

“It’s amazing,” Rey said, looking at Jess. Jess handed her a sandwich. 

“Come, eat,” Jessika said, nodding at that sandwich. “From the sound of things, they didn’t feed you that much on Jakku. Eat up. Get some muscle on those bones. I could crush you.”

Rey reached out a foot and kicked Jess lightly on the thigh, but obediently ate her food, savoring the bread and the green crunch of some sort of leafy green. “What is this?” Rey asked, pulling out the leaf and eating it.

“Lettuce,” Jessika said. “And that red thing is beef.”

“Beef,” Rey said, eating the meet. A savory flavor crept over her tongue. She ate the rest of the sandwich in four bites. “This stuff is delicious!”

“What did you eat before?” Jessika asked, only halfway through her sandwich.

“Mostly manufactured yeast and cactus flesh,” Rey said, shrugging. 

“Manufactured yeast?” Jessika said. “Ew!”

“Yeah,” Rey said with a smile. “You got used to it after awhile.”

“Still,” Jessika said. “We have to introduce you to some good stuff. That means you haven’t even eaten cheese! Crime of crimes!”

“Cheese,” Rey mused. “I don’t know this...cheese.”

“Oh it’s delicious,” Jessika said with a laugh, rolling over onto her stomach and pushing her shoulder against Rey’s leg as she finished the last of her sandwich. “It’s the best food in the world. I can only think of a few things that are better than cheese...”

“Like what?” Rey asked, her eyebrow going up, a smile cracking over her face. “What is better than this cheese you say, if it’s as delicious as you make it out to be?”

Jessika pulled her feet forward so she was squatting on her knees and pushing her head up with hands. “I can think of a few things,” Jessika said, leaning in and gently kissing Rey’s lips. Rey’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, her body freezing below her. Jessika pulled away, suddenly scared. “I’m sorry...I thought, I didn’t...I mean--”

Rey leaned in and silenced Jessika’s stammering with another kiss, this one longer and nicer, Jessika’s soft lips pulling her in, Jess’ hands moving up to Rey’s waist, Rey’s hands cupping her cheeks, her thumb running along her jaw, her skin somehow so smooth, Rey could skate along it all day. Jess was right. This was sweeter than any food she could think of.

Jess pulled away with a huge grin on her face, Rey taking one look at her and bursting into laugher.

“This has never felt so right before,” Jess said, leaning forward and touching noses with Rey, a grin breaking over Rey’s face.

“Thank you,” Rey said, her arms circling Jessika’s waist, pulling her up so the two of them were sitting together, Jess leaning on her shoulder, her hand sliding over Rey’s shoulder, tracing down her fatigues to her hands, fingers locking together. “I wish I could stay,” she said, closing her eyes, her smile disappearing. Jess gently kissed the corner of her mouth, and then again her lips.

“I know,” Jess said with a sigh. But her smile came back. “This night has been amazing. Even when you’re off training with Luke Skywalker, I’ll be thinking of you.”

“Will you?” Rey said, her heart soaring, her skin glowing. Jessika nodded frantically, hugging her again.

“Look,” Jess said, pointing up at a cluster of stars. “That group up there? I call it Blue Squadron. That group I pretend is my squad, and that star up there is blue leader. It’s actually a group of galaxies, really far away. I don’t know...but you can see that cluster from every point in our galaxy, even when you’re at the outer rim or wherever you’ll be training with luke. But if you look up at that cluster with me, even from far away, we’ll be together.”

Rey smiled, leaning against Jess. How had she been so lucky to find this amazing girl? “Okey,” Rey murmured into Jess’ ear. “That sounds like a plan.” 

“And until then,” Jess said, her grin turning into a smirk. “I have an idea of how we can spend the night together.” Jess pulled Rey in again, Rey’s laugh like the bubbles in the champagne of the celebration of the night before, bright and sparkling.


End file.
